Vida Nueva
by observador Daam
Summary: Ella lo era todo para el y si esta era su elección lo único que podía hacer era proteger su legado... Esta sería su nueva misión y no fallaría. Lo se soy muy malo con los summary y los titulos. Advertencia: contiene ZaTr, antiZaTr, DaTr y hasta ZaDr ¿Que como es eso? pues pasen, lean y juzguen los invitó.


Antes que nada quisiera mandar un muy cordial saludo a una cierta personita quien me motivo a escribir este fic ya que sin su constante apoyo y bellas palabras este nunca hubiera salido del tintero.

A su ves este fic esta dedicado a todos los amantes del ZaTr, espero sinceramente disfruten el leerlo como un servidor en escribirlo.

A todos ustedes mil gracias.

Disclairmer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es propiedad del Sr. J. Vasquez y Nickelodeon y este es un humilde intento de fanfic sin animo o intención de lucro alguno.

* * *

_"Porque las lágrimas derramadas en la soledad son las mas sinceras"_

- ^w^ -

Capitulo 1

La luz al final del túnel.

Era una noche tranquila, no había ni una sola nube en aquel obscuro cielo, las estrellas brillaban como nunca y la luz de una luna llena color níveo bañaba aquella ciudad sin nombre.

Pero en una solitaria casa de aspecto extraño una desdichada criatura lamenta sus decisiones en silencio, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto eso no lo hacia feliz ni un poco, de hecho solo aumenta su dolor y su pena pues sabe lo que pronto vendrá. Gir y Minialce estaban abajo en una nueva seccion del laboratorio junto con Mimi y su computadora revisando las instalaciones y asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo y en orden por lo que Zim tenia la sala para el solo, ahí sentado en el sofá el pequeño Irken contemplaba con gran tristeza y pesar una de tantas fotografías que atesoraba como sus bienes mas preciados, en esta en particular aparecían Tak y el sin sus disfraces abrasados y muy sonrientes con sus mejillas cubiertas de dulces como si fueran dos pequeños smeets.

Podía sentir como su corazón alienijena se desgarraba al recordar aquella noche ya que esa fue la ultima ves en que la escucho reír alegremente totalmente ajena a los microscópicos cambios que en su interior se llevaban a cabo.

Zim: Valla que nos divertimos mucho aquella noche ¿no linda? - dijo al ver la imagen de su amada con una nudo en su garganta intentando contener su llanto mientras su mente lo transportaba a un tiempo en que todo era diferente.

_**Flasback.**_

Zim: ¿lista? - dijo el con una gran sonrisa hacia su compañera.

Tak: No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto - contesto ella un tanto nerviosa de estar en plena calle sin su disfraz al igual que Zim.

Zim: Solo recuerda como lo practicamos y todo saldrá bien.

Tak: Ok - contesto ella con su característico aplomo - ¡vamos por ellos!

Zir: Excelente ¡Gir, toca el timbre!

Un momento después la puerta de una casa se habré y una horrible y obesa humana disfrazada de Sailor Moon Jupiter sale con un gran tazón de dulces y caramelos en sus manos.

¡Oh pero que par de linduras! ¿y que se suponen que son?

Zim y Tak (al unisono): ¡SOMOS INVASORES ALIENIGENAS Y SI NO NOS ENTREGAS LOS DULCES SERAS DESTRUIDA PATETICA HUMANA! - extendiendo frente a ellos dos grandes bolsas con el emblema del imperio Irken mientras que un cañón desintegrador salia de sus respectivos Pak's.

¡Pero que hermosos niños! ¡y que buenos disfraces! Haber estos son para ti pequeñin - vaciando la mitad del tazón de dulces el la bolsa de Zim - y estos para ti preciosa - vaciando el resto del tazón en la bolsa de Tak.

Tak: Muchas gracias amable señora, cuando conquistemos este mundo le prometo que su muerte sera rápida e indolora - haciendo una pequeña reverencia con el faldón de su uniforme y guardando el cañón en su Pak.

¡Pero que preciosa! toma una bolsa de paletas extra - para luego pellizcarle cariñosamente una mejilla.

¡Que se diviertan! ¡Feliz noche de brujas! - dijo la mujer al cerrar la puerta.

Tak: ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo hemocionada al ver la cantidad de caramelos en su bolsa - ¡le dijimos la verdad y nos creyó larvas humanas hahaha!

Zim: ¡Hey! ¡¿porque a Zim no le dieron dulces extra?!

Tak: ¿No la escuchaste? me dio dulces extra porque soy _pre-cio-sa _"pequeñin" - dijo divertida mientras sacaba una paleta de su bolsa.

Zim ve su bolsa, después ve a Tak, luego a la casa de la señora y tras repetir esto un par de veces mas entrecierra sus ojos y grita indignado.

Zim: **¡¿ACASO ESTA APESTOSA HUMANA INSINÚA QUE ZIM ES FEO?!** - entonces el cañón de su Pak emite un agudo sonido al cargarse y prepararse para volar en pedazos la casa frente a el.

Tak: No Zim, no, respeta el trato, tu mismo lo dijiste "si nos dan golosinas no los destruimos" - recordó la fémina mientras alejaba a Zim de aquella casa.

Después de gruñir en voz baja Zim desactiva su cañón y lo guarda en su Pak, - Zim no es feo - dijo para luego caminar junto a Tak por la acera.

Tak: Claro que no, Zim es un Irken muy especial, uno con un gran corazón y de ninguna manera eres feo, tal ves algo torpe y neurótico pero nunca feo - dijo ella al tomarlo del brazo y darle un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Zim: Hump... Tu siempre sabes como levantarme el animo - contestó el al verla a los ojos con una amplia y tímida sonrisa.

Tak: Por algo soy tu pareja - para luego darle otro dulce beso en los labios - sabes, esto del exilio y fingir nuestras muertes no esta tan mal - dijo al ver como Gir y Mimi perseguían a un grupo de niños para quitarles sus caramelos.

Zim: No contigo aquí... a mi lado - apretando cariñosamente la mano de Tak y haciendo que esta se sonroje un poco.

Tak: Que tierno... ¡Ven vamos por la siguiente casa!

Zim: Bien vamos ¡pero más vale que esta ves haya golosinas extra para Zim! ¡O SI NO LOS HUMANOS **SUFRIRAN MI IRA!**

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Aquella noche el la había convencido de salir a la calle y exigir dulces a los humanos a cambio de no destruirlos sabiendo que nadie los tomaría por lo que en realidad eran.

Gruesas gotas caían por sus mejillas de solo recordar aquella noche... la extrañaba... Por Irk que la extrañaba con toda el alma, sin ella a su lado se sentía vacío y miserable.

Hacia más de 5 años desde que ella habia regresado a la Tierra al ser exiliada por sus lideres por no cumplir su promesa de un planeta lleno de golosinas, y en aquel entonces eran rivales declarados a muerte.

Y fue en una noche que una de sus tontas discusiones degenero en una encarnizada batalla.

Y en su mutua persecución fueron a parar al bosque y fue a las faldas de una colina que sin sus respectivos disfraces se trabaron en salvaje combate como solo su raza sabe hacerlo decididos a destruirse mutuamente o a morir en el intento.

Ráfagas de disparos láser iban y venían de ambas direcciones y las explociones de sus granadas de plasma resonaban entre los arboles al ser derribados mientras la sangre de ambos combatientes teñía la tierra bajo sus botas.

Cuando las municiones se agotaron cargaron el uno contra el otro profiriendo sonoros gritos de guerra en su lengua natal, las extremidades bionicas eran husadas como lanzas al intentar empalar al contrario y las chispas y astillas metálicas volaban en todas direcciones haciéndose añicos al chocar unas contra otras, derrivos y patadas, puño contra garra, huesos rotos, carne lacerada y sangre salpicando las rocas de alrededor.

Tan centrados estaban en su pequeño armagedon que no vieron como obscuras nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo y los rayos y centellas caían golpeando el suelo con furia como si hubiesen despertado a algún dios del averno y este ya se hubiera hartado de esos dos.

No fue hasta que la tormenta los sorprendió y el dolor del agua corroyendo sus cuerpos los obligo a parar su disputa, en su desesperación por encontrar un refugio ambos dieron con una apartada y solitaria cueva.

Y fue en esa cueva que iluminados por los relámpagos vieron en el otro todo el daño que se habían causado y entonces comprendieron el sin sentido de sus acciones. Ambos fueron degradados, ambos eran exiliados, ambos eran defectuosos y ambos estaban confinados en un mundo lleno de enemigos... y no tenían a quien mas recurrir... solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Durante tres días con sus noches la tormenta bramo con furia, impidiendo cualquier escape o ayuda del exterior, el que paso en esa cueva solo ellos lo supieron, pero al amanecer del cuarto día cuando la tormenta amainó dos individuos se divisaron en el umbral de aquella cueva mientras el cálido sol de la mañana iluminaba sus rostros y sus ensangrentadas ropas echas jirones.

Sus lideres los odiaban, sus congéneres los repudiaban y todo un imperio los deseaba ver muertos... y si eso querían ¿quienes eran ellos para contradecirlos?

Fue así como cortaron todo contacto con el Imperio y el universo, simularon la autodestruccion de sus bases y modificaron sus Pak's para que dejaran de emitir señales de vida.

Y así comenzaron los mas maravillosos años de sus vidas. Cenas en lujosos restaurantes, noches de bailes en algún lejano país, largas caminatas por el parque tomados de la mano, viajes en Voot por todo el globo o simplemente haciendo el amor con pasión desenfrenada durante toda la noche hasta quedar exhaustos para luego dormir abrazados y despertar hasta el medio día los fines de semana con marcas de dientes, profundos rasguños y el nombre de Tak grabado en su pecho por las garras de su amada. Por algun tiempo fue como un sueño hecho realidad, pero para fortuna o desgracia tarde o temprano todos devemos despertar.

Tak decia que si, Zim decia que no, la ex soldado intentaba husar la logica, el ex invasor solo hacia gala de su terquedad, los dos se veian a los ojos intentando convencer al otro de hacer lo mejor para ellos y lo que empezo como una tranquila charla termino por transformarse en una acalorada discucion, Zim exigia mas tiempo para encontrar alguna solucion a sus problemas pero tiempo era lo que menos tenian, Tak estaba pasando por una serie de cambios que ni ella misma podia controlar y el unico culpable de todo era Zim.

_**Flashback**_

La puerta principal se habre de golpe y Tak sale de esta con paso acelerado atravesando el campo de gnomos.

Zim: ¡Tak! ¡maldicion solo dame mas tiempo, yo se que puedo solucionarlo! - corriendo detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla y sujetando su hombro haciendo que se detenga en seco.

Tak: ¿Es que no lo entiendes?... - dijo sollozando la Irken - no puedes solucionarlo... ya... ya tome mi decisión - concluyó con firmeza al recobrar la compostura sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Zim: Tak... por favor... yo..

Tak: No hay nada mas que decir... adiós Zim... me voy... con Dib.

Después de decir esto sin emoción alguna en sus palabras siguió su camino sin voltear atrás hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Hacía ya casi seis meses de esa terrible noche y solo los primeros días Zim se mantuvo alejado tal como Tak se lo había pedido pues ella no quería que el arruinara su oportunidad con Dib. Pero igual no paso mucho tiempo para que Zim comenzará a espiarlos.

_**Flashback**_

El verlos sentados juntos en aquella banca del parque donde ella y Zim solía ver el atardecer lo llenaba de rabia y el hecho de que ella le sonriera a el solo intensificaba su ira. Durante 3 meses Zim los siguió a todas partes, al cine, a la feria, al parque, todo el tiempo tomados de las manos eso le partía el alma a tal punto que cuando llegaba a su base descargaba toda su colera y frustración contra su sujeto de pruebas Nick, al cual golpeaba salvajemente y torturaba sin piedad hasta el cansancio solo para terminar metiendolo en una cápsula medica para regenerar sus heridas y que estuviera listo para la golpiza del día siguiente.

Pero fue una noche que con su disfraz puesto los siguió hasta la base de Tak y su ira termino por casi reventarle su squidly-spooch. Al ver por una ventana vio como Dib besaba con pasión los labios de Tak que se encontraba sin su disfras, la fémina paresia aver sido tomada por sorpresa ya que tenia sus ojos abiertos y sus manos en alto pero lentamente comenzó a cerrarlos y a acariciar la negra cabellera del humano con sus garras devolviéndole el beso.

La rabia comenzó a cegar su juicio, sentía como sus propias garras se hundían en las palmas de sus manos y la ira se agolpaba en su garganta amenazando con aplastar su tubo de ruido.

Lento pero con paso firme y decidido el Irken camino hasta la puerta de la base y de no ser por que aquella puerta pertenecía a la dueña de su vida la hubiera tirado a patadas, en ves de eso solo la golpeo con su puño hasta casi arrancarla de sus bisagras.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el humano Dib se hallaba del otro lado mirándolo hacia abajo de forma despectiva y con una sonrisa llena de soberbia.

Mientras que los Irkens aun conservaban su misma estatura el humano había crecido hasta convertirse en un alto y apuesto joven de 18 años con musculatura bien definida, espalda ancha, facciones afilafas y una cabeza aun mas grande por imposible que pudiera ser desafiando toda ley de la lógica y la física.

Dib: Ah, eres tu ¿que quieres aqui Zim? Tak no desea verte - dijo con disgusto y dando un paso al frente para remarcar su altura ante el pequeño Irken.

La rabia de Zim era palpable en el ambiente, ¿Quien se creía este REPUGNANTE GUSANO-HUMANO para húsar ese tono ante el PODEROSO ZIM? EL se había enfrentado a VERDADEROS monstruos mil veces mas grandes y mas peligrosos que esta PATÉTICA BOLSA DE CARNE, EL había sido el ORGULLOSO autor de innumerables ATROCIDADES en contra de muchas razas alienígenas incluida la suya, EL era un AUTENTICO GUERRERO, entrenado y suelto en el universo con la única finalidad de MATAR, DESTRUIR y sembrar la MISERIA Y LA RUINA ENTRE SUS ENEMIGOS.

Podría atravesarlo con una de sus extremidades bionicas y partirlo en dos, arrancarle esa horrenda y grotesca cabezota suya o sencillamente hundir sus garras en su pecho desprender sus costillas y arrancarle su ASQUEROSO corazon. Y cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el humano para sacarle los ojos la calmada voz de su amada lo detuvo en seco.

Tak: ¿Zim? - aparesiendo detrás de Dib con su disfraz activado.

Una palabra suya era suficiente para aplacar la tempestad o desatar el infierno y para el ex invasor el oír su nombre provenir de aquellos labios lo era todo en el universo.

Tak: ¿Q-que haces aquí Zim? - cuestiono la fémina haciendo a un lado a Dib.

Zim: Tak, yo... necesito hablar contiguo.

Tak solo soltó un leve suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y negaba con su cabeza.

Dib: Que no entiendes Zim que ella..

Tak: Dib.. por favor, no hay problema, mira.. te veo mañana ¿si? tengo algo que arreglar con Zim - dijo la Irken tomando su mano para llamar su atención.

Dib solo levanto su mano para besar la mano de la fémina y sonreirle amablemente. La voz de Tak no solo demandaba atención, también exigía obediencia.

Dib: Esta bien, si así lo deseas - para luego despedirse de la chica con un suave beso en los labios - hasta mañana.

El humano salio de la casa sin siquiera decirle nada a Zim o hacer contacto visual con el ignorándolo por completo, algo que el Irken odiaba... cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca y gritarle algo Tak lo detuvo.

Tak: Ni se te ocurra - dijo al tomarlo del hombro.

Zim: Esta bien... - dijo el agachando su cabeza de forma sumisa.

Tak: Mira... solo, pasa antes de que me arrepienta.

Cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de el Tak inmediatamente lo encaro.

Tak: ¿Que es lo que quieres Zim? - dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

Zim solo abría y cerraba la boca intentando articular algo coherente, quería decirle tantas cosas pero finalmente solo dijo una sola palabra.

Zim: Vuelve.

Tak: Sabes que eso no es posible ¡diablos Zim! ya lo habíamos hablado - dijo ella entornando los ojos con un gesto de desesperación.

Zim: Por favor Tak, vuelve con Zim... Zim es el indicado ¡Zim puede hacerlo! por favor, no le niegues esto a Zim - suplicaba el Irken como si lo hiciera por su vida.

Tak lo miraba fijamente intentando mantenerse firme, por su mente pasaban tantas cosas a la ves y el tiempo se le estaba acabando, podía sentirlo dentro de ella y si el tarado de Zim no se marchaba ahora terminaría por hacer algo imperdonable para ella.

Tak: Zim - dijo calmadamente mientras tragaba duro - ¿Tu... aun me amas?

El Irken no podía creer lo que le preguntaba, ¡el estaba dispuesto a morir en sus manos!

Zim: Zim siempre te ha amado y siempre lo hará. - dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Tak.

Tak: Pues, si tanto me amas... - dijo ella mientras retiraba las manos de Zim de sus hombros - por favor, respeta mi decisión... yo ya elegí a Dib. - dijo con aparente frialdad y clavando su mirada en sus ojos.

Zim: ¡¿EL DIB?! - grito con rabia el ex invasor.

Zim: ¡¿Ese DESPRECIABLE HUMANO?!

Tak: ¡Si! ¡Ese despreciable humano!

Zim: ¡Cometes un GRAN error Tak! ¡Un GRAN ERROR!

Tak: ¡Pues ese es mi problema!

Zim: ¡Te digo que es una PESIMA elección!

Tak: ¡Y ESA decision es solo MIA! ¡No tuya Zim!

Zim: ¡Te aseguro que cuando llegue el momento saldrá huyendo como el PATETICO Y REPUGNANTE MONO-HUMANO QUE ES! ¡EL NO ES DIGNO DE TAL HONOR! ¡EL UNICO DIGNO ES ZIM!

Tak: ¡PUES PREFIERO MIL VECES QUE SEA ESE REPUGNANTE Y ASQUEROSO HUMANO ANTES QUE SEAS TU!

Tak: ¡AHORA SAL DE MI CASA! - le grito mientras lo empujaba fuera de su hogar haciendolo caer en la banqueta - ¡LARGATE Y NUNCA VUELVAS! - para después azotar la puerta.

Y al ver como aquella puerta se cerraba todo su mundo se volvió cenizas.

Ella ya había hecho su elección.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Sentía su pecho frío y húmedo por las lágrimas que habían empapado sus ropas y que corrían por su rostro sin control alguno, levanto su cabeza y tras cerrar con fuerza sus párpados intento pronunciar su nombre pero el nudo en su garganta solo le permitió soltar un ahogado quejido.

Y lo que mas le dolía era que ella estaba en el mismo planeta, en la misma ciudad, en su misma calle, tan cerca y con tantas cosas que decirle y sin poder verla.

La extrañaba... por Irk que la extrañaba con toda el alma... y eso, lo estaba matando.

Y cual cruel broma del destino, en ese momento una aterrorizada voz se escucho del otro lado de su puerta seguida de unos desesperados golpes implorando ayuda.

Esa voz... ¡ESA DESPRECIABLE VOZ! El sabia muy bien de quien se trataba, y casi de inmediato los músculos de su cara se contrajeron llenos de rabia mostrando sus dientes mientras sus antenas se plegaban sobre su craneo en un gesto hostil.

De un salto abandono su sillón para encararse hacia su puerta, su respiracion se volvio profunda y pezada, podia sentir como el mas sincero odio corria por sus venas al escuchar aquella voz clamando su nombre llena de panico. Avanzo con decision sin importarle no llevar puesto su disfraz y casi aplasto la perilla de la puerta al girarla con su mano, y cuando abrio la puerta ahi estaba el mirandolo con ojos desorvitados a través de sus anteojos.

Zim: **Dib** - exclamo con todo su odio reservado solo para ese humano.

Lo vio fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato, el humano se veia asustado abria y cerraba su boca constantemente mientras que con su mano izquierda señalaba hacia la calle con desesperacion, el que decia era algo que no le importaba a Zim, sencillamente no podia escucharlo por la ira que sentia de solo verlo.

Entoces el humano tal ves al darce cuenta que el alien no parecia escucharlo cometio la mayor imprudencia de su vida. Se atrevio sujetar su hombro y sacudirlo con fuerza.

Y aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso... Habia hecho enfurecer a un miembro de la Elite Irken... Había provocado la ira de un Invasor.

Zim sujeto la muñeca del Dib con tal fuerza que pudo sentir como los deviles huesos del humano se rompian bajo su despiadado agarre, despues con su otra mano lo tomo por el cinturon y de un solido movimiento lo arrojo vielontamente hacia el interior de su base haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared para luego caer torpemente sobre una pequeña mesa

Tenia al humano a su merced, no mas disfraces, no mas elaborados planes, no mas juegos... El instinto asesino de Zim habia aflorado. Era hora de aplastar esa horrenda cabezota.

El Irken avanzo de forma amenazante y cada uno de sus pasos era como un clavo mas para el ataud del humano. Lentamente sus extremidades bionicas salieron de su Pak emitiendo un siniestro sonido metalico al erguirse sobre su dueño mientras las puntas de estas se habrian hasta tomar forma de folosas garras mecanicas de tres dedos.

Cuando Dib intento ponerse en pie Zim salto sobre el sujetando cada uno de sus miembros con sus extremidades roboticas dejandolo indefenzo y crucificado sobre el suelo.

Lentamente el alíen acerco su cara a la del humano para que viera su propia exprecion de terror reflejado en los ojos magenta de su verdugo. Lo iba a abrir en canal como si se tratase de un pescado con sus propias garras, lo haría lentamente y por Irk que lo iba a disfrutar.

Pero justo en ese momento sus antenas detectaron algo en el ambiente, era un aroma dulce, una fragancia que le traia mil y un recuerdos de absoluta felicidad, era el aroma del cariño, la delicadeza y la ternura que se escondian tras una mascara de demonio... era el aroma de su dueña y señora.

Cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en el origen de aquel aroma y de inmediato los apéndices sobre su cabeza comenzaron a rastrear aquella fragancia moviendose casi con voluntad propia hacia todas direcciones hasta que se toparon con el rostro del ahora confundido humano sobre el cual empezaron restregarse y a golpetear ansiosamente hasta decender por su cuello y quedarse congeladas al posarse sobre su hombro derecho, de ahi provenia el aroma de Tak.

Cuando Zim abrió sus ojos se percato del pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto al dejarse cegar por la ira.

El hombro derecho del humano estaba bañado en sangre, no traía puesta su característica gabardina negra, y su playera azul mostraba algunas roturas sobre el pecho y en especial sobre su ensangrentado hombro.

Al rasgar la ropa del humano para examinar la herida se topo con una serie de marcas en forma de media luna, se trataba de una mordida, una que perfectamente podría pasar por la de un tiburón pues había sido hecha con tal fuerza que había cortado piel, carne y tendones hasta topar con hueso, pero Zim la reconoció de inmediato como una de las amorosas caricias de Tak ya que el solía despertar con esas mismas muestras de afecto, pero había algo inusual en esta, en medio de la mordida se hallaba lo que paresia ser un pinchazo y de este una oleosa substancia color purpura manaba lentamente despidiendo el aroma saturado de las feromonas de Tak.

Y entonces los orbes magenta de Zim se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, lo que tanto habia temído y a la ves ansiado por los últimos 6 meses al fin ya estaba sucediendo.

El momento había llegado.

* * *

Bueno para concluir quisiera aclarar un par de cosas: en primera esto se suponía que seria un One Shot pero termine por emocionarme escribiendo de mas así que decidí hacer un mini fic de dos o tal ves tres capítulos (no estoy muy seguro si en realidad se va a llevar a cabo el tercero así que no prometo nada).

Segundo este es mi segundo fic en la vida y para rematar es un ZaTr (o intento de) así que francamente no se si quedo del todo bien, por favor si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia soy todo oídos porque escritor no soy, así que los invito a jusgar y a comentar.

Tercero este fic esta inspirado en una extraña y perturbadora mezcla de un programa de Discovry Chanel, la película Alíen el octavo pasajero (un clásico que amo) y uno de mis episodios favoritos de Invader Zim que supongo ya se imajinaran cual es.

Por ultimo quisiera agradecer a tres talentosos escritores que marcaron un antes y un después en un momento de la vida de un servidor.

Sr. Irken Rocks que gracias a su bello fic "La otra invasión" termine por enamorarme de esta pareja tan única, aunque aun no le perdono el haber matado a Tak al final, solo me queda esperar que en algún momento se reintegre a la trama en alguna secuela.

Srita. Mimi Aelita siempre estaré en deuda con usted por haberme dado mi primer review en el mundo de fanfic y por alentar a este humilde escritor amateur a seguir adelante y no dejar colgada la historia, muchísimas gracias.

Y Srita. Lágrimas Solitarias a usted por ser el carbón de la locomotora en mi cabeza, este fic es para usted espero lo disfrute.

A sus servicios

Observador Daam.


End file.
